


My Song to You

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation, Singer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Bernadetta has also enjoyed listening to Sylvain's music, some of his songs giving her the sense that he was singing to her.  Going to one of his concerts, she learns that they might be for her after all...Modern AU, Pop Singer Sylvain.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	My Song to You

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had that I wanted to churn out a quick fic for. Didn't do too much editing, ect since it was a quick little plot bunny but I hope it's enjoyable!

Oh, Sylvain’s new music video dropped.

Bernadetta quickly clicked the link on twitter, wanting to watch it in full glory on youtube. It was a song called “Sniper”, obviously part of Sylvain’s fantasy song line.

She rested her head on her desk as she watched the music video. Sylvain stood in the middle of a burning field, the camera panning and zooming around him as he sang about a sniper that hit his heart with an arrow.

Sylvain Gautier was a popular pop singer. He had millions of fans around the world and his concerts sold out in minutes. His songs just seemed to have a way to touch people with their deep lyrics and his voice was clear and strong to carry all the notes. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking.

Bernadetta sighed as the video ended with Sylvain walking away, the screen slowly fading to black. It felt stupid but whenever he released a song in the “fantasy” line, she always felt like it was about her.

Like other pop singers, Sylvain sang about the usual things, love, romance, getting with a girl, but the fantasy line was different. Sure it featured the same type of lyrics but the music videos always leaned towards a fantasy vibe, Sylvain usually clad in stuff that would not look out of place in a historical drama. He always seemed to have more emotion in his voice during those songs and the yearning he had while looking to the camera was palatable.

Many discussions sparked online on what the meaning of these songs were, the biggest one being that Sylvain probably had a girlfriend in high school or something that dumped him and he was using these songs to reach her. In interviews Sylvain did not accept or deny the claim and would always respond in a coy smile. “They’re for someone in particular and I hope they can hear it someday.”

How conceited was she to think it was about her? So many other people probably felt the same way listening to his songs. Although she never got the sense he was singing to her with his usual songs, only the fantasy line…

She sighed and looked up at the corkboard above her desk. Her concert ticket for Sylvain’s show stared back at her. It still shocked her that she managed to get one. The ticket system was through lottery and Bernadetta had put her name in, not expecting to even remotely be able to buy one. However she managed to get through and was surprised to see the front row tickets were surprisingly cheap. Weird, she thought they went for close to a thousand dollars. Maybe it was a glitch on their end?

Well either way, she ended up buying a ticket for the front row. If they ended up charging her way more for it, she knew she could demand a refund. She even made sure to screenshot her screen for insurance. Thankfully it didn’t seem like it was the case as no one contacted her or demanded she return her ticket.

With the concert tomorrow, she should probably figure out what to wear for it.

***

Bernadetta didn’t realize how close to the stage the front row was. If Sylvain reached out into the crowd, she could probably reach up and touch his hand. Now that was an alarming thought, she didn’t know if her heart could take it.

On either side of her, girls were murmuring excitedly to themselves, taking pictures and posting it online. It was almost time for the show to start. Bernadetta was starting to worry about how her anxiety was going to take it. Being this close and everything being so loud…

No! She could do it! That was one of the reasons she pushed herself to go to the concert in the first place. She didn’t want to be anxious and scared of crowded places forever.

The lights dimmed and the crowd broke into cheers as Sylvain ran out onto the stage. Girls reached out and Sylvain ran in front of the stage, touching each of their hands with a grin, his other hand gesturing for the crowd to get wild. As he reached the section Bernadetta was in, his eyes met hers for a moment. He seemed to misstep and stumble slightly, his eyes widen, his mouth open for a moment like he was going to say something.

It lasted for a moment before he turned away, running back to the center of the stage to start singing his first song for the night. The girls near Bernadetta groaned and sighed, not being able to touch their idol but they began jumping and cheering and singing along to the first song.

Bernadetta joined in, she was at a concert after all, but in the back of her mind she was wondering what that was about or if she had just imagined it. No one else had seemed to notice it. However as time went on, she let herself enjoy the music and Sylvain’s singing.

***

Bernadetta took a deep breath as she stepped outside the hall. It was intermission and she was grateful to have a minute to herself, away from the crowds. Concerts were definitely exhausting and there was still half of it to go! She knew the only way she was going to manage to get through it was if she went outside to feel the cooler air on her skin and be as far away from other people as possible.

A quick check of her phone told her, she still had another ten minutes until she had to return. That was enough time for a quick walk around the block. It would definitely cool her head a bit. She passed the side of the building and stopped as she saw someone sitting on the stoop outside of the side entrance of the concert hall.

The tall, lanky form, the perfectly styled red hair. Sylvain!? She couldn’t help her small squeak.

He looked up at her voice and much to her surprise, he looked relieved. “Thank everything you still like to take walks when you’re overwhelmed.”

She blinked. “What?”

He gave her a warm smile. It wasn’t like anything he showed on his many camera appearances. It was soft, gentle and it tickled something in the back of Bernadetta’s mind. It was familiar somehow.

She took a few steps towards him. In the back of her mind, she wondered what she was doing. She shouldn’t be approaching a celebrity this carelessly. What if his bodyguards came out of nowhere and yelled at her? What if she was forced to leave without being able to hear the second half of the concert? She stopped in front of him, only a foot of space between them.

Sylvain had not moved as she approached nor did he tell her to leave him alone. A bodyguard didn’t come out of nowhere to escort her away.

He rested his hand on the back of his neck. “It shocked me to see you in the audience. I mean I knew you were, the lottery was set so if you’re name was ever in it, you would always get a front row seat so I knew you were coming but at the same time I wasn’t sure if you were actually going to come. Felt a little bad for the girls around you, I feared if I touched your hand, I would drag you onto the stage without thinking. I know you would definitely be mad at me about that.”

What was happening? Why was he speaking to her so casually like he knew her? And why did it feel like she knew him?

Understanding dawned in his eyes. “Ah, you don’t remember yet do you?” He chuckled. “Sorry about that Bernie, I got ahead of myself.”

“Bernie…” she repeated quietly. How did he know her nickname? Only people close to her called her that. Her parents, her childhood friends, Sylvain…

She stared at his face as memories bombarded her. A time long ago, a war that tore a nation into three, powerful weapons known as relics, and him. Her best friend, the one she loved, the playboy who hid his own suffering behind a playful smile, the one that cried in her arms on numerous occasions, the one that loved her writing and supported her, the one that protected her from her abusive father.

Bernadetta’s hand went to cover her mouth, tears poking out of the corners of her eyes. “Sylvain,” she whispered.

He reached out and gently pulled her to him, his arms wrapping tight around her in a hug, his face buried in her hair. “I was looking for you for so long Bernie.”

She looked up at him. “You…were?”

“Why do you think I sang all those fantasy-like songs? I was hoping you would hear them.”

She lifted a hand and gently cupped the side of his face. He had been singing the fantasy line songs for almost four years at this point. He had been looking for her for that long? “I’m sorry I took so long.”

“That’s okay Bernie. I’m just glad I was finally able to reach you.” He gently pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “You’re still just as cute in modern clothes.”

“Stop it,” she grumbled.

The door opened and a familiar blond woman stuck her head out. “Sylvain, you’re on in five minutes…” She trailed off as she took in the scene in front of her.

“Uh, hi Ingrid?” Bernadetta waved.

Ingrid sighed. “Well, took you long enough Bernie. I’m going to leave him to you to make sure he gets through his interviews without whining.”

“Rude. I don’t whine,” he grumbled.

“Well either way, your fans are waiting for you. Have your lover rendezvous afterwards okay?”

Bernadetta could feel her face burning as Sylvain released her and stood. “Well I should probably get ready for the second half.” He grinned at her. “You better watch me okay Bernie? I’ve gotta make it extra special now for you.”

“Of course,” she replied. “I’ll watch every second of it.”

“You better. Also wait at your seat when the show is over. You’re not leaving until we exchange numbers and talk.”

She giggled his serious, half pout expression. She remembered seeing that many times back at the academy. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave.”

Bernadetta hurried back around to the front of the building and made her way back to her seat. The crowd broke into cheers as Sylvain came out on stage and his eyes immediately went to her. Seeing her there, his expression brightened as he shifted his attention to the rest of the crowd as he began singing “Sniper.”


End file.
